Of Ravens and Wild Horses
by lord Martiya
Summary: There was a time when Trigon had Genma Saotome in his evil clutches. The means used by Genma to survive will now persecute the Titans...


That's a CRAZY idea I had while studying history for the university. Don't ask more, please.

by lord Martiya

**PROLOGUE: TRIGON DID **_**WHAT?!?!?!**_

It seemed to be another dull day at the Titan's Tower. Robin and Starfire were flirting, Jinx and Kid Flash (who were visiting) were showing to the world how attached to each other they were (making Raven's meditation impossible in the process), Beast Boy e Cyborg were playing videogames, and Raven was trying to not kill the lovebirds and Robin, this one guity of placing Jinx and Kid Flash's room near hers. Then somebody rang the doorbell.

"Who are you?" Raven asked in the doorphone and looking through the security cam.

"_Hello, sister. We come in peace._" was the reply.

The shriek pierced all of Titans' ears.

"_Please, listen, we need to talk you and the Titans! We swear on our magic that we won't take any hostile action against you and the Teen Titans until we'll have done this job and we'll returned to our homes, and will assist if you will decide for revenge against the human we'll talk you about! Let us in!!!_"

After some thinking, Raven let them in. At least Jinx and Kid Flash would have to stop for a while...

* * *

Raven was sitting before the rest of the Titans, all extremely wary (Raven never suspected that Robin had a gatling gun, nor that Batman and him had placed Trigon and everything related to him outside their No Gun Rule. Still, she could understand, and even approve that Robin used an anti-tank gun like that one) of the six grey-skinned red four-eyed teenagers surrounding her.

"What are you doing here? And why did you wanted to talk with us?" Robin asked.

"We need to tell Raven something our father did." one of the teenagers, a girl called Jesse, said. "And we would appreciate if you prevented our sister from killing us in rage when we'll tell her that thing."

"What exactly you want to tell me?" Raven asked.

"Well... It all happened when a fat guy and his four year old son somehow penetrated daddy's dimension. He wanted to return on Earth, and our father was in a strange moment of very good will, so they made a deal."

"What deal?"

Jesse told her the deal. For a few moments, the Titans were too shocked to do anything.

"**TRIGON DID **_**WHAT?!?!?!**_"

Then Raven's eyes doubles and became flaming red. Objects began to levitate and rotate, and Raven levitated in front of her scared brothers, ready for the murder. Then Starfire knocked her out with a bat.

"Sorry, friend Raven." she said.

"Who's the fucker?" Beast Boy 'gently' asked after transforming in a T-Rex.

"Here's the name and the address." Jesse said. "BYE!!!"

"What we'll do?" Jinx asked.

"You and Kid Flash cover for us." Robin said. "We and Raven will try to solve this mess, hoping that Rae won't destroy Tokyo for that..."

* * *

Two days later the Titans were in Tokyo, just outside the house where the man lived. Raven was quiet now, with her normal eyes. Still...

"Who in the hell could do something so idiotic and irresponsable?" she muttered.

"This man, apparently." Cyborg replied. "I don't know how did he reproduced..."

"Dunno, but apparently he did that at least two other times." Robin said. "Granted, he didn't did with other demons, but he did. Also, there're various pending charges for abuse on children, theft of money, goods, food and lingerie, robbery, fellony, slavery and assault, but he somehow managed to remain free."

"LET'S KILL THE BASTARD!!!" Beast Boy shout.

"Oh, no... How did Pops pissed off even you Titans?" a voice said.

The voice came from a pigtailed boy who was observing them alongside two girls, a brunette and one with short hair so black to seem blue.

"Wait... You're Genma Saotome's son?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah. The name's RanmAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

"HOW YOU DARED TO DO THAT?!?!?! COME HERE, BASTARD!!!"

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!"

Beast Boy had transformed in a tiger and was pursuing Ranma, until Raven blocked him with her powers.  
"He's a victim too. Stay CALM!!!" Raven ordered, making Beast Boy stop and return human.

"What the hell is happening, boy?!" a man asked exiting the house.

"Genma Saotome?" Raven asked.

"Who wants to know?"

"Raven. Daughter of Trigon."

"Oh, shit."

"The girl my father and you wanted to force into marriage with your son."

"Not again..." Ranma muttered.

"RANMA!!! YOU PERVERT!!!" one of the girl shout before blasting Ranma off.


End file.
